Aquário no Quintal
| original = Backyard Aquarium | imagem = Aquário no Quintal (379).jpg | legenda = Phineas e Ferb fazem um show de animais marinhos em seu quintal. | temporada = 2 | produçao = 203b | transmissao = 52 | nt = 5 | historia = Jen Kirkman | es = Joe Orrantia Mike Roth | diretor = Robert F. Hughes | eua = 01 de Maio de 2009 | xdeua = 21 de Fevereiro de 2009 | br = 24 de Julho de 2009 | internacional = 02 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) | emparelhadocom = "Ataque da Irmã Gigante" }} " " é o quinto episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 21 de Fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 24 de Julho de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Depois de perceber que seu peixinho dourado fez muito por eles, Phineas e Ferb constroem um aquário no quintal como um agradecimento. Enquanto isso, Candace espera uma ligação de Jeremy e Perry o Ornitorrinco impede Doofenshmirtz de destruir os vendedores de cachorro-quente. Enredo thumb|left|Ferb mostra à Phineas um projeto de um aquário que imita o mar.Phineas e Ferb ganham um novo peixinho dourado, que recebe o nome de Dourado. Phineas diz que Dourado já fez tanto por eles em poucas horas, e se pergunta o que deviam fazer para ele. Ferb mostra para Phineas um projeto de um aquário que imita o mar, e Phineas diz que é uma ótima ideia. Enquanto isso, Candace está dentro da casa, segurando um bloco de notas, seu celular, e seu telefone fixo. Ela diz a sua mãe que está esperando o Jeremy ligar, já que ele a prometeu. thumb|left|Os meninos vão em busca de outros peixes para fazer companhia à Dourado.Lá fora, Phineas e Ferb terminam o aquário do quintal, enquanto uma mulher é mostrada regando seu gramado e sua água acaba, pois Phineas e Ferb usaram toda a água. Ela pergunta: "Herman, você está no chuveiro?" à seu marido, que logo responde "Não!". Nisso, ela diz: "Mas você está precisando!". Quando os meninos colocam Dourado dentro do aquário, perceberam que era muito solitário para ele, então eles vão para o mar para pegar alguns peixes para fazer companhia ao Dourado. Quando voltaram, eles colocaram um golfinho, várias baleias, e um polvo, no aquário. Phineas vê uma orca comer Dourado, e fica apavorado, mas logo depois, ele sau através do buraco no topo de sua cabeça. Phineas acaba achando que esse truque seria legal se fizesse parte de um show de mamíferos aquáticos treinados, e nisso, diz para Ferb que sabe o que mais eles iriam fazer hoje! thumb|right|Doofenshmirtz vendendo linguições.Enquanto isso, Perry descobre que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz está tentando acabar com os vendedores de cachorro-quente na Área dos Três Estados para vender seus linguições em vez de cachorros-quentes. Então ele apresenta a sua criação: Vingador-Inator-de-Cachorro-Quente. Doofenshmirtz descreve que a invenção envia um raio a um vendedor de cachorro-quente, envolvendo o recipiente de água quente numa capa de gelo, deixando os cachorros-quentes frios e encharcados. Isso fará com que todos os vendedores sejam forçados a vender linguição. Nisso, Perry o interrompe e lhe dá um chute, mas Doofenshmirtz acerta um linguição no rosto dele. Perry então pega uma salsicha de seu chapéu, e os dois começam a lutar. thumb|left|Candace tentando ligar para Jeremy e vice versa.Candace não aguenta mais esperar, então liga para Jeremy, mas a linha sempre está ocupada. Acontece que ao mesmo tempo, Jeremy está tentando ligar em seu telefone. Candace fica decepcionada, pois acha que Jeremy fez apenas uma brincadeira com ela, mas nisso, ela avista pela janela o aquário que Phineas e Ferb fizeram, e vai para o quintal. Ela tenta tirar uma foto do aquário, mas acabou tirando os punhos de todos que estão no caminho. Então Candace sobe em uma árvore, mas o galho em que ela estava se apoiando se quebra, e acaba caindo dentro do aquário. thumb|right|O aquário deslizando para fora do quintal.Candace vê Jeremy no meio da platéia assistindo o show de animais marinhos e ele pergunta se ela recebeu suas mensagens. Candace verifica o seu celular e vê que Jeremy enviou 11 mensagens. Enquanto isso, Perry atinge a invenção e ela dispara um raio no aquário do quintal, congelando tudo dentro dele. Nisso, Candace escorrega e cai nos braços de Jeremy. Enquanto ela estava distraída conversando com Jeremy, ela encosta no gelo, fazendo ele deslizar, juntamente com as arquibancadas, para fora do quintal e vai para a estrada. Perry tira um linguição da pilha, o que acaba causando uma avalanche, atingindo Doofenshmirtz, fazendo ele ser derrotado. Phineas e Ferb subem em sua árvore e olham para fora; Phineas afirma que o gelo está se dirigindo para o mar. Ferb afirma que, se você ama algo, deixe livre. Phineas concorda e lembra que fazem isso todo dia com o Perry, e nisso ele aparece. Músicas *''Quando é Que Ele Vai Me Ligar?'' Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais O aquário e todos os animais que estão dentro dele, incluindo Dourado, deslizam por todo o caminho até o oceano. Então, a mulher que estava regando as plantas com uma mangueira, pergunta ao marido se ele ia tomar banho agora. Ele responde: "Vou", então ela liga a mangueira de volta, e são ouvidos gritos de dor dele porque a água está quente. Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Ele entra em seu esconderijo através de um elevador. O piso do esconderijo está cheio de jornais, aparentemente devido à adição recente de vários novos agentes que ainda não tenham sido treinados. Ah, você está aí, Perry Jingles do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz e Linguição de Qualidade do Doofenshmirtz (em um flashback) Eu te odeio Informações de Fundo Nada. Informações de Produção *Descrição do episódio no comunicado de imprensa da Disney XD em 2009:http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard, and while Candace eagerly awaits a phone call from Jeremy, she is swept into the dolphin show. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is getting rid of all the beach balls in the tri-state area as they are a constant reminder of a tragic beach ball incident from college. Estreias Internacionais *02 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) Erros thumb|right|Candace aperta a parte de trás do celular para enviar a foto, em vez da de frente. *Embora Candace estivesse girado no ar pelos animais marinhos, ela envia a foto que tirou em seu celular para a sua mãe. No entanto, quando ela enviou a foto, ela apertou com seu polegar na parte de trás do celular, em vez da frente. *Quando o Vingador-Inator-de-Cachorro-Quente congela o aquário, e Candace acidentalmente faz ele deslizar, apenas a piscina e as arquibancadas saem do quintal, mas a vidraça que cercava a piscina ficou lá. Quando Linda volta para casa, a vidraça não está mais lá. *Quando Perry puxa a linguiça da pilha, a pilha cai em Doofenshmirtz. Mas Perry e Doofenshmirtz estavam em lados opostos, e Perry a puxou de seu lado, então ela deveria ter caído em Perry. *O celular de Candace passou debaixo d'água durante seus 'truques', o que significa que é a prova d'água. Mas mais tarde ("Bolo de Carne Surpresa"), é revelado que seu celular não era à prova d'água. No entanto, ela pode ter perdido e quebrado muitos outros celulares. Continuidade *A mulher que estava regando as plantas foi vista no Monte Rushmore ("Candace Perde a Cabeça"). *Phineas e Ferb tem / teve outro animal de estimação além de Perry ("Viajando no Tempo", "O Sussurro do Lagarto"). *Phineas e Ferb seguiram o adágio de deixar livre quem você ama, assim como fizeram com Conk, o homem das cavernas em "Namorado de 27.000 A.C.". Alusões *'Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones': A luta entre Perry e Doofenshmirtz imita a batalha entre Yoda e Conde Dooku no final do filme, incluindo efeitos sonoros e a música de fundo. Doofenshmirtz faz um gesto em direção à uma luminária no teto, imitando o uso da força. *'Mar em Fúria': Os meninos vão para um barco de pesca em mares agitados como no filme. *'Ace Ventura - Um Detetive Diferente': Phineas corrige Candace que uma baleia é um mamífero, da mesma forma que Ace Ventura tem de corrigir as pessoas que o golfinho é um mamífero em extinção e não um peixe. Trivialidades *Animais vistos no aquário: **Golfinhos **Dourado (novo pet de Phineas e Ferb) **Orcas **Polvo **Trutas *Quando Linda estava na livraria conversando com Candace no telefone, a versão de "música de elevador" de Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição é tocada no fundo. Em seguida, é mudada para Guitchi Guitchi Gú na mesma cena. *Perry apresenta uma habilidade extraordinária de quando ele mudou de mão várias vezes enquanto segurava a linguiça em meados da luta. *Perry quebra a quarta parede quando olha para a câmera, depois de Major Monograma dizer para ele prestar atenção aonde pisa. *A mulher molhando o gramado foi vista em "Candace Perde a Cabeça". *Phineas e Ferb têm/tiveram um animal diferente de Perry ("Viajando no Tempo", "O Sussurro do Lagarto"). *Phineas e Ferb seguem o ditado "se você ama alguma coisa, deixe-a ir" dito a Conk quando ele deixou os meninos para seguir um sanduíche gigante ("Namorado de 27.000 A.C."). *No original, a canção Quando é Que Ele Vai Me Ligar? é cantada por Sheena Easton, conhecida como vocalista de For Your Eyes Only dos filmes de James Bond. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy Referências en:Backyard Aquarium Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada